Rook Islands
Rook Islands are the setting of Far Cry 3. It is where Vaas, Citra and Dr. Earnhardt are based, and is full of relics such as ancient ruins and World War II crash sites. Background "But why are they so bad? " By Dr. Alec Earnhardthttp://www.fichier-pdf.fr/2012/09/27/fc3/ 16th Century: The Era Of Peace For millennia, the native population of the island lived in total pacifism, following a traditional way of life common to the Austronesian peoples of South-East Asia (Indonesia, Philipinnes, Malaysiand the fucking vass fucked jason up the ass but jason fucked citra in the vagina smothering her tits. 19th Century : British Colonialism Attracted by the natural resources of the island, the British Empire seized the Rook Islands to exploit its phosphate mines. The local population was forced to work in the mines; the settlers and the British Empire derived all the benefits of the islands' exploitation. 1940 : The Japanese Invasion World War II marked a turning point in the history of the Rook Islands. The Japanese army subjugated the local population and disfigured the landscape with many military installations. 1960: Independence The 1960's marked the return to independence, unfortunately accompanied by a strong economic decline caused by the depletion of the island's phosphate mines. Poverty, corruption, and lawlessness caused chaos on the Rook Islands. 1995-2011: Piracy By the mid-1990's, most young people are condemned to struggle to survive in the worst of conditions. Having nothing to lose, they turn to drug trafficking, weapons, and slaves. Locations List of known locations on Rook Island north. * Amanaki * Heron's Perch * Temple of stone * Calvary point * Citra's temple Influences *In reality, "Rook Island" is located in Papua New Guinea and could have served as inspiration for the in-game island(s). *Some of languages that are spoken by the natives in the game sound Indonesian or Malay, as the island located somewhere within the South East Asian countries. Some have claimed that it looks like East Timor. * There is some Polynesian influence in the islands' culture as well, as is attested by the use of the word Pakeha, a Maori word for Caucasians (used to refer to Jason by the knife thrower in Amanaki Village). In what may just be a coincidence, a female Anamaki Villager involved in the quest Wherefore art thou, Juliet? is named Aina, which mean's "land" in Hawaiian and "Family" in Samoan. *Additionally, the word tatau is Polynesian, the origins of tattoo is varied. Samoans and Tonga credit Fiji as the source of the tatau, the Fijians credit the Samoans, and the Maori of New Zealand credit the underworld. Tatau is also the basis for the English word 'tattoo'. The tatau sported by Jason and the Rakyat expectedly resemble tribal designs seen in Polynesian, Melanesian, and Micronesian cultures. Gallery FC Screenshot 6.jpg FC Screenshot 5.jpg FC Screenshot 3.jpg FC Screenshot 2.jpg FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Far-Cry-3-4 1329425500.jpg Far-Cry-3-2 1329424882.jpg Fc3screen24.jpg Concept Art Fishermans Village.jpg References Category:Far Cry 3 Locations